


Frosty

by socallmedaisy



Series: Fix Its and Fill Ins [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socallmedaisy/pseuds/socallmedaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And she may be about to die of exposure, or whatever, but yeah, they’re kind of cute sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Brittana U Christmas Project on tumblr. See part one for other notes.

So she’s fairly sure she should be spending winter vacation tucked up in bed with Brittany, maybe getting up at, like, mid-day and then snuggling under a blanket on the couch while they watch holiday specials, and not being dive bombed awake by Brittany’s little sister when it isn’t even light out yet.  
   
Santana groans and rubs her hand against her eyes, rolling out of Brittany’s arms quickly and trying to untangle their legs.  Brittany’s hand gropes after her sleepily, but Santana shifts her weight a little to put some distance between them a second before Ashley lands on top of them.  She knows they don’t have to hide any more, but she still feels a little weird about being wrapped around Brittany in the presence of her sister.  Like it’s disrespectful or something. Part of her knows it’s stupid, because it’s not like they haven’t been having sleepovers for all of Ashley’s life, but she can’t help but think it’s different now, somehow.  It’s for the same reason that she always wants to stand at least a foot away from Brittany whenever they’re with Brittany’s mom and dad, just kind of by reflex.  
   
She watches Ashley shove at Brittany’s shoulder until she flops onto her back and blinks at her sister sleepily. “Hi?”  
   
Santana swears Brittany has some kind of unnatural ability to look good in the mornings, especially when she’s just woken up, all tousled hair and sleepy eyes blinking at her slowly.  She reaches her hand under the covers until she finds Brittany’s fingers and slides hers into the space between them, hoping Ashley won’t notice.  Brittany ducks her head further into her pillow and smiles happily, eyes finding Santana’s for just a moment before they turn back to her sister.  
   
“Britt, it’s snowing!”  
   
“How can you even know that, it’s still dark outside,” Santana mumbles into her pillow, finally tearing her eyes away from Brittany to look at Ashley instead.  
   
Ashley rolls her eyes a little in a way that makes Santana think Ashley picked it up from her, and Santana notices Brittany glancing between them with a smirk, “I looked out the window.”  
   
“S’dark though,” Santana says again, because her brain hasn’t quite caught up with her yet. Ashley just huffs out a breath and gives Brittany an indignant look, and she looks so superior and older than she is that Santana can’t stop herself from laughing and twisting round to reach over and ruffle her hair because she knows how much Ashley hates it.  
   
“Briiiiiit,” Ashley whines, trying to push Santana off and failing, “Make her stop it!”  
   
“You woke her up, kiddo, now you gotta deal with the consequences,” Brittany says solemnly, but then her face breaks into the biggest smile Santana’s ever seen her wear and she starts laughing, low in her throat.  She lifts herself up on an elbow to watch them play fight, eyes shining in the dark of the room.   
   
Santana switches from ruffling Ashley’s hair to tickling her, until Ashley rolls backwards to get away, laughing hard, and scrambles over Brittany’s legs so Santana can’t reach her. “I can’t wait until I’m big and you can’t do that any more,” Ashley mutters mutinously, peering over Brittany at Santana.  
   
Santana offers Ashley her sweetest smile, “Too bad I’ll always be bigger, Pint-sized.”  
   
Ashley glares and sticks her tongue out, and it’s so ridiculous – such a little kid gesture – that it makes Santana laugh, and that only makes Ashley glare harder until Brittany twists and pulls her into a hug, shifting until Ashley is in the space between them again.  Ashley holds herself stiffly for a moment, torn between wanting to give in and staying silent, and then she laughs again and scrunches down into the blankets until she’s comfortable.   
   
Santana moves a little closer and pulls the duvet up over her – it’s _cold_ – and then flushes a little when Brittany looks at her over Ashley’s shoulder, eyes soft in a way that tugs at Santana behind her naval, and she has to look away.  
   
“Britt,” Ashley says once the silence has started to stretch, tilting her head back a little to look at her sister, “You said you’d build a snowman with me.”  
   
“Of course we will, Ash.” Brittany hides a yawn behind her hand, eyes already half closed, and settles further into the blankets, “But, like, when it’s light out, okay?”  
   
Ashley’s silent for a moment, almost like she’s trying to figure out if it’s a trick or not, and then she says, “Okay,” and closes her eyes.  
   
+  
   
Santana wakes up half an hour later because Ashley has rolled over in her sleep and hit her in the face with a flailing arm, and it’s so Brittany-like that it makes her chest ache.  
   
Before she drifts off to sleep she pulls the blankets back up around Ashley’s shoulders and tucks her in a little, just because, and watches as Ashley snuggles down into the warmth happily.  
   
+  
   
She wakes up again to Brittany watching her with a crooked smile on her face, and it takes her a minute to realise that Ashley has burrowed into her shoulder in her sleep, and she has an arm looped loosely around Ashley’s back.  
   
“You look so cute,” Brittany whispers at her, smile widening as Santana tries to scoff and roll her eyes.  
   
“Whatever. I was cold and Pint-sized is like a radiator, okay?” Santana tries to ease Ashley off her, but she just tightens her hold on Santana’s neck and snuggles closer instead.   
   
Brittany giggles, actually _giggles_ , and Santana tries to paint an indignant expression onto her face.  
   
“So adorable.”  
   
“Shut up,” Santana says, through her smile.  
   
+  
   
It takes Ashley exactly three seconds to remember the snow when she wakes up, and then she scrambles out of bed like she’s being chased and runs out of the room shouting about getting dressed so they can build a snowman.  
   
“Guess that means we have to get up,” Brittany says sadly, fingers tracing a lazy circle on Santana’s hipbone.  
   
“Not yet.” Santana pulls her closer and nuzzles into her, resting their foreheads together and sighing happily, “Hi.”  
   
“Hey,” Brittany mumbles softly, against her lips.  
   
+  
   
“You should put another sweater on, San. You know you hate the cold.”  
   
Santana scoffs, “I’ll be fine, Britt. I’ve got like twenty layers on or something.”  Besides, she doesn’t even know if it’s actually possible for her to put more layers on.  She already kind of looks like the Pillsbury doughboy, and she can’t remember ‘looking ridiculous’ being part of the snowman building experience  
   
“You can wear my sweater,” Brittany says, ignoring her and holding it out.  
   
Santana’s eyes narrow, “ _You’ve_ only got one sweater on.”  
   
“I don’t really mind the cold,” Brittany shrugs, still holding the sweater out to her.  
   
Santana crosses her arms over her chest and shifts her weight to the side, canting her hip out, “Neither do I.”  
   
Brittany almost rolls her eyes, but seems to catch herself just in time, “Come on, San, you hate the cold.”  
   
“Do not!” Santana huffs out indignantly. “I’ll be fine,” she says again, more forcefully this time. “I can handle the cold.”   
   
Brittany stares at her for a moment, then rolls her eyes up to the ceiling, seeking patience. “Okay. I’m going to the bathroom and I’m just gonna leave this here.”  She drops the sweater on the end of the bed, and then gives Santana a look before she disappears.  
   
Santana glances at the sweater and then at the door, and edges towards the bed.  
   
+  
   
When Brittany reappears, Santana ignores the way she glances at her quickly and then away, suppressing a smile.  
   
“I was cold,” Santana mumbles after a moment, because she feels like she has to justify herself, watching Brittany disappear into her closet in search of more clothes.  
   
“Okay,” Brittany says mildly, like nothing’s happened, and Santana kind of wishes she could hate her a little bit, just for a second.  She has this really annoying habit of being right all the time and looking totally adorable while she does so, and Santana isn’t whipped – she _isn’t_ – but.  
   
“D’you want a hat?” Brittany asks a second later, pulling her head out of the closet and turning to look at Santana.  She’s got her fuzzy deerstalker hat on her head and half a dozen others in her hands, and Santana’s fairly sure Brittany’s hats are going to be what end up killing her one day, because it’s got to be a crime to look that cute, really.  
   
“I wish you wouldn’t wear that hat,” Santana says slowly, swallowing against the sudden dryness in her throat.  That damn hat. It gets her every single time.  
   
“Why? It’s my favourite,” Brittany pouts and reaches up with her free hand to adjust it.   
   
It’s more than Santana can stand.  She crosses the room in three quick steps until she’s close enough to tangle her fingers into Brittany’s hair where it spills from her hat, heel of her hand pressing against her jaw and urging her forward until their lips meet hungrily.  Santana pulls Brittany’s bottom lip between both of hers, then brushes her tongue against it, until Brittany opens her mouth and sucks it inside, meeting it with her own.  
   
Brittany’s hands are warm on the small of her back, and the kisses leave her breathless, like Brittany has sucked all the air from her lungs.  Brittany’s the first one to pull back, pressing another quick kiss to the corner of her mouth before she rests her forehead against Santana’s.  
   
“We have to build a snowman.”  
   
“Okay,” Santana says, leaning in to kiss her again.  Brittany kisses her back for a second then laughs against Santana’s lips before pulling away again.  
   
“San, I mean it!”  
   
“Sure,” Santana says, grinning and pressing another kiss to her lips, “I know,” and then she pulls her closer and kisses her again.  
   
+  
   
Santana has no idea how Brittany and Ashley aren’t freezing cold right now.   
   
She shivers inside her sweaters, and tries to wrap her scarf tighter around her neck.  Brittany and Ashley are totally engrossed in making a huge snowman in the front yard, and Santana’s pretty sure they haven’t noticed she’s been edging back towards the porch and the warmth of Brittany’s house for the last ten minutes, one step at a time.  
   
She hates being cold, really _hates_ it, hates the way the cold creeps into her bones and settles, until she feels like she’ll never be warm again. The only thing that makes it worthwhile is whenever Brittany decides to warm her up, but there’s small chance of that happening while they’re with Ashley, so she’s beyond ready to cut her losses and go inside  
   
“San, pass me those branches?”  Brittany turns and catches her just as she’s taking another step towards the door, and then she gapes and points a finger at her accusingly. “Where are you going?”  
   
“It’s fu—“ she catches herself as her eyes slide to Ashley and the word dies in her throat, “Er… freezing, Britt. I’m so cold.”  
   
“We’re making a snowman,” Ashley says, looking at her skeptically, “That’s kind of the point.”  
   
“Smart ass,” Santana shoots back straight away, folding her arms over her chest to cover the fact that she’s hugging herself and trying to rub warmth back into her arms.  
   
“Wuss,” Ashley grabs a handful of snow and throws it at her, but Santana sidesteps it easily, years of Cheerios training coming out in the movement.  
   
“Nice try, Pint-sized.”  
   
Ashley grins and then dives to scoop another handful of snow and throw it at Santana.  Santana dodges it easily again, but she’s so busy keeping an eye on Ashley that she forgets to look out for Brittany, and she gets hit in the side of the face by a huge lump of snow before she’s really registered what’s happened.  
   
She turns and stares at Brittany, uncomprehending, one gloved hand pressed against her cheek where she’s pretty sure she’s going to have a bruise, or her cheekbone is broken, or there was a brick in the middle of that snow or _something_ , because it hurts so much.  She glares at Brittany the way she never really glares at Brittany, but it really hurts, and she’s cold and miserable, and all she wants to do is go inside and crawl back into bed and never come out.  
   
Brittany grins and is about to reach for another handful of snow when she catches the look on Santana’s face, and then the smile disappears and she kicks at the snow with the toe of her shoe sheepishly.  Santana doesn’t say anything, just kind of huffs out a breath and keeps the glare on her face stubbornly.  Brittany opens her mouth to speak and then her eyes fix on something behind Santana and she jumps in between Santana and Ashley just as Ashley throws another snowball and ends up getting hit in the face herself.  
   
“Oh, ow,” Brittany says in surprise, pulling her mitten off and rubbing at her face. “That hurt.”  She opens and shuts her mouth a couple of times, moving her jaw from side to side like she’s testing it, and Santana reaches over to brush her fingers against the bone, feeling her anger subside.  
   
“Wuss,” Ashley says again with an eye roll.  
   
“Ash, go and finish the snowman,” Santana says softly, and then watches as she stomps off through the snow.  
   
Brittany finds her eyes and holds the gaze, and they just stare at each other in silence for a minute, Santana’s fingers still on Brittany’s face, trying to decide what to stay.  
   
“Sorry I hit you with a snowball,” Brittany says finally, and Santana watches a little bit of snow drip down her nose, her cheek red where the snowball hit her, and feels a smile creep onto her face.  
   
“Well, you took a snowball to the face for me so I guess we can call it even,” Santana takes a step and slides her free arm around Brittany’s back to pull her closer, and Brittany loops her arms around Santana’s neck and leans in to kiss her quickly, breath hot against Santana’s frozen lips.  
   
When they pull apart, Brittany presses her face into Santana’s neck and kisses a trail up to Santana’s ear, and the unexpected warmth makes Santana shiver.  “I know you really hate being cold,” Brittany whispers, after a second, “So I’m gonna warm you up as soon as we go inside, okay?”  
   
Santana grins into Brittany’s hair, brushes her lips behind Brittany’s ear softly, “Okay.”  
   
+  
   
Santana sits on the porch with her back flat against the door and her legs drawn up to her chest, trying to stay warm, watching Brittany and Ashley finish their snowman.  It’s kind of huge, taller than Brittany even, and Santana watches as Brittany picks Ashley up so she can put the hat on its head.  Brittany drops her sister to her feet and then they high five each other and step back to admire their handiwork.  
   
And she may be about to die of exposure, or whatever, but yeah, they’re kind of cute sometimes.  
   
+  
   
Brittany leaves Ashley making snow angels next to the snowman and comes over to sit down next to Santana on the porch, mirroring Santana’s position and pressing herself into Santana’s side.  She nudges at Santana with her elbow until Santana lifts her arm so Brittany can loop hers through it, reaching to cover Santana’s gloved hands with hers.  
   
“Still cold?” Brittany rests her head against Santana’s shoulder as they watch Ashley rolling around, and Santana nuzzles into her, seeking her warmth.  
   
“I’ll never be warm again.”  
   
Brittany chuckles, her breath steaming in the cold air.  “We can go inside if you want.”  
   
Santana’s silent for a second, watching Ashley climb to her feet and brush the snow off her jacket. “We can stay for a little bit,” she turns and looks at Brittany, then adds quickly, “Y’know, if you want to,” before she looks away.  
   
Brittany smiles shyly, mostly to herself, and then leans over to kiss Santana’s cheek quickly.  “Wanna make a snow angel?”  
   
Santana feels the grin creep onto her face and nods, because it’s not like she could get any colder really, and then Brittany pulls her to her feet and over to a fresh patch of snow under the Pierce’s front window.  Brittany throws her arms out and falls backwards, using some kind of dance training voodoo to avoid hurting herself, and Santana laughs and sinks down a little more sedately, bracing herself against the cold.  
   
They work their arms and legs for a minute, pushing the snow back until they’re both lying in angel shaped depressions surrounded by snow, and then Santana looks over and sees Brittany grinning back at her barely an arm’s length away and reaches her hand out until Brittany takes it.  
   
Brittany rolls in the snow and into Santana’s arm, then rolls again until she’s on her belly next to Santana, head resting on her hand and looking down at her.  She’s silent for a minute, reaches up to flick a little bit of snow out of Santana’s hair, then says, “You’re lying in the snow.”  
   
“So?” Santana asks, pushing her hand under her head to raise her up a little and close some of the distance between them.  She smirks when Brittany swallows and her eyes flick down to Santana’s lips, fixing there like they’re something she wants.  
   
“Snow’s pretty cold,” Brittany elaborates, eyes still on Santana’s mouth, and   Santana watches as the tip of Brittany’s tongue darts out to lick her lips, almost like she can’t help it.  
   
“Told you I could handle it.  I’m pretty tough.” Santana rolls her eyes, and puts a little bit of attitude into her voice, just because.  
   
“You’re kind of not, though,” Brittany says with a half smile, finally looking back up to find her eyes.  
   
Santana pushes at her with her free hand and laughs, “I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.”  
   
Brittany grins and ducks her head closer to Santana, hair spilling around them like a curtain, eyes flicking down to Santana’s mouth again.  “Okay,” she mumbles and then closes the space between them.  
   
It’s like sensory overload; the cold of the snow all around Santana contrasted with the heat of Brittany at her side and the warmth of Brittany’s mouth against hers, soft and insistent, and it makes her shiver all the way down to her toes, curling inside three pairs of socks.  
   
Brittany sighs into Santana’s mouth, body melting into Santana’s as the kiss deepens, and Santana slides her free arm around Brittany’s back to urge her closer.  
   
She’s just wondering if she can pull Brittany to her feet and whisk her upstairs without her parents noticing when she hears the crunch of snow, and then Brittany gasps into her mouth and pulls away, hands flying to the collar of her jacket as snow falls down around them.  
   
Brittany gets the worst of it, some falling down her back between her skin and her clothes, and Santana reaches up to brush some of it off her hat while Brittany tries to roll over so the cold water isn’t touching her skin, “Ash!”  
   
“You guys are being totally gross right now,” she says, dusting the snow off her gloves and glaring down at them, like she dares them to disagree. “We’re supposed to be building snowmen.”  
   
Brittany’s lying about a foot away from her now, still rubbing at her clothes and the neck of her jacket trying to get the snow off, and Santana glares back at Ashley, “Not cool, Pint-sized. How’d you like it if I did that to you?”  
   
“Like you could catch me!” Ashley shoots back, still glaring, and Santana’s getting a little bit concerned that the kid has so many of her expressions down, like maybe she’s a bad influence or something.  It’s kind of weird seeing her looks on features that might as well be Brittany’s, and it tugs at her a little, like it’s important, only she can’t quite figure out why.  
   
Santana pushes the thought away and climbs to her feet, brushes some of the snow off her clothes and takes a step towards Ashley with what she hopes is a scary look on her face.  “Oh yeah?”  
   
“Yeah!” And then Ashley turns and runs and, _fuck it_ , Santana’s running after her, crunching over the snow and round the front yard like some kind of crazy person.  Ashley weaves between a couple of trees and jumps over a flowerbed, and it’s a pretty good job that Santana’s in such good shape after years of Cheerios training because she probably wouldn’t be able to keep up with her if she wasn’t and that’d just be embarrassing in a way she doesn’t even want to think about.  
   
Santana catches up to her by the snowman and they’re going so fast they can’t stop themselves from running into it, crashing though the snow and landing in a heap, before rolling a couple of times to take some of the impact out of the fall.  Santana’s got snow in places she didn’t even know she had, and Ashley’s spitting a mouthful of it out, laughing as she does so.  
   
“Told you I’d catch you,” Santana huffs out as she catches her breath and sits up, grin plastered on her face.  
   
Ashley laughs and flicks a bit of snow at her, “Only cuz the stupid snowman got in my way!”  
   
“Don’t call my snowman stupid!” Brittany literally appears from nowhere. Like one second she isn’t there and the next she’s jumping on Ashley and trying to shove snow down her back in retaliation.  
   
They’re such a pair of dorks when they’re together, and Santana props herself up with her hands and kicks her legs out in front of her, watching them roll around in the snow, laughing and pushing each other backwards and forwards. She’s surprised to realise she can’t really feel the cold anymore, just a warm glow in her belly at the sight in front of her even though she’s fairly sure she’s probably got hypothermia by now and is about ten minutes away from freezing to death.  
   
She finds it hard to care too much though, just now.  
   
She watches them for a moment longer and then laughs, and Brittany looks up from where she’s got Ashley pinned to the ground and grins, before diving across the space between them, straddling Santana’s hips and using her body to push her onto her back.  She leans down to kiss Santana just as Santana lifts her head, and they meet half way, Santana propping herself up on her elbows and leaning into the kiss, smiling against Brittany’s lips while Ashley starts making gagging noises behind them.  
   
And, okay, so maybe she had all these plans about sleeping in and snuggling on the couch with Brittany but maybe this isn’t the worst way to spend a vacation, all things considered.


End file.
